Bruce Wayne's extended family
by Marsetta
Summary: Bruce Wayne didn't know why he agreed to have his husband's family come over for Halloween. Warnings include but are not limited to: Slash, FemSlash, MPreg, Maybe Language. And so on... I forgot if there are any more. This is also crossed with Smallville. I added Bruce Wayne, even though he isn't in Smallville. ONE-SHOT! First in the Extended Family Series.


**Okay. So I wrote this one-shot. I was bored and I didn't feel like working on my novel and then I read a story that said 'I picked these pairings out of a hat.' So I wrote this. I entered 26 names into the list randomizer I found on the Internet and came up with these pairings. At first I was just going to pick five people to pair up with Xander at different points in time, but then I saw the different pairings and was like 'hmm' Then since I didn't like some pairings I randomized the list several times, until no pairing was one I can't stand or incest and I went from there. Since it's Halloween soon I decided to make it a Halloween family gathering type thing. I only switched one pairing around(Lois/Sirius and Willow/Hermione. It was Willow/Lois and Hermione/Sirius.), because it fit better that way. I also added Dawn and Conner pairing because I like that one.**

**Well Now that that's over.**

**Enjoy!**

_**I DON'T OWN!**_

* * *

Lana/Percy, Draco/Ron, Buffy/Faith, Bart/Neville, Snape/Oliver, Clark/Xander, Harry/Giles, Willow/Hermione, Jimmy/Ginny, Chloe/Fred, Lois/Sirius, George/Bruce, Andrew/Lex, Conner/Dawn

* * *

Bruce groaned. He hates mornings. He hates them even more after he, uncharacteristically, allowed his lovers family and extended family to spend the Halloween season with them in the mansion. What he forgot when he allowed them to come, was the fact that his lovers family consisted of over 25 people plus their kids. The only thing he is grateful for, is that their parents decided not to join them.

"Breakfast!" And that Andrew came. No offence to Alfred, but Andrew is the greatest cook he had ever met, and Harry was a close second. He has yet to taste Xander and Ron's cooking, but he has been told that it is to die for. Bruce groaned again. Chuckling came from the body next to him. "Come on then. Andy will get mad if you skip another meal." George said. He slowly uncurled from Bruce's side. "I don't want to." Bruce said, once again going out of the character he had invented for himself, but then, George was good at making Bruce loose character.

A knock was heard from the door. "Guys. Andrew sent me up to make sure you got up." Dawn said as she pushed the door open. Even at the age of twenty-five, Dawn still had the whole innocent little girl thing going for her, though her boyfriend Conner will easily tell you how non-innocent she really is. "Hey Dawnie. We'll be down in a minute." George told her. She smiled at them before leaving the room and closing the door.

* * *

Clark looked down at his sleeping husband. "Xander." He said. Xander just curled up tighter under the blanket. Clark smiled. "I can let Abigail in if you want." Xander woke with a start. "No need. I'm up." He said. Clark grinned. He knew that Xander loved their daughter, but even he admits that his little girl is a little scary when she tries to wake you up. Even at five years old, that little girl has powers that rival any slayers and she knows how to use them. "Daddy! Dad!" Speak of the devil. "Hey sweetheart." Clark said as the girl ran into the room. "Uncle Andrew said to get you guys into the kitchen. He said that if you don't I would be the least of your worries." The tiny girl said with a sweet smile. Xander chuckled a bit before getting up and throwing a shirt on. "Onward, to the kitchen!" He exclaimed before picking up a giggling girl and rushing her out of the room, followed by his laughing husband.

* * *

Giles looked down at his young lover. Harry rolled over and stared at him loving lovingly. "Hey handsome." Harry said as he pulled the older man into a kiss. Someone cleared their throat. "Are you gonna come down for breakfast or are ya gonna have a quick round?" Faith said as she leered at the two Brits. "What would Buffy say if she found you in here?" Harry asked her as he rolled out of bed and got dressed. "I'd say 'can I join?'" Buffy came up behind Faith and wrapped her arms around her stomach. Because Buffy was shorter then Faith, it looked more like a little kid hugging their mother then it does a lover holding her lover.

"What is it that you two are doing in our room?" Giles asked. "Andrew called us for breakfast, then told us to get you." Buffy said with a pout. Harry smiled at the two. "We'll be there in a minute." He told them. The two girls nodded before taking off in the direction of the dinning room. Giles chuckled. "You should get dressed. We can continue our 'session' later." Harry said with a leer. Giles laughed out loud before getting dressed. "Let's go then." He told Harry before kissing him and running out of the room like a teenager. Harry laughed and ran after him.

* * *

Ron was up and dressed. He was brushing out his daughters hair. "Hey." Draco said as he hugged Ron with one hand and kissed his head. Their son Jonathan, named after Clark's father, was sleeping in Draco's arms. Joyce smiled brightly at her father. "Hi Father! Daddy is brushing my hair!" She said as she ruined the braid Ron was in the middle of braiding. "Joyce honey, please sit still. You can run and jump all you want when I am done." Ron told the girl. He undid her braid and let her red hair flow once again down her back. At the young age of six, Joyce was a big ball of energy. "Can I hold Jon when he wakes up?" She asked her father. "We'll see." Draco told them.

A knock on the door made Draco turn. "Hi. Uh, Andrew told me to come get you." Lana said, poking her head in the room. "We'll be out once I finish Joyce's braid." Ron told her without looking. Lana nodded and cooed at the baby. "Hello Johnny. How are you." She said as she came fully into the room. The newly awakened baby gurgled at her and gave her a gummy smile. "How my brother got you to marry him is beyond me." Ron said as he finished up his daughters braid. "Oh come on, Percy isn't that bad. You just need to give him a chance." Lana said with a kind smile.

Ron smiled back at her. Joyce decided now was as good a time as any to jump onto the bed and 'fly' onto her dad's back. 'Oof' Ron was caught off guard as the little girl collided with him. He managed to grab her before the two went tumbling to the floor. Joyce giggled and held onto Ron's shoulders. "Joyce. Next time tell your daddy when you're going to jump on him." Draco told her with a smile. Lana grinned at the scene. "Well, off to the dinning room it is." Draco said as he lead the family out of the room.

* * *

Oliver was deep in thought as he curled around his fiance. Severus got closer in his sleep. A soft knock was heard from the door. Neville peaked into the room and caught Oliver's eye. "Breakfast." Neville whispered before closing the door and leaving Oliver and Severus alone. Oliver knew that he couldn't skip breakfast, and he knew Andrew would come and get them himself if they don't hurry. He was about to wake Severus up when another knock was heard on his door. This time Bart zoomed into the room and dumped a cup of water on the bed, right where there heads were. Neville ran into the room a second later.

Severus sputtered as he woke from his sleep drenched in water, well his head anyways. "What is the meaning of this?" He asked in a dangerously calm voice. Bart grinned and Neville shrunk in on himself. Oliver watched as Bart turned, picked up Neville and zoomed both of them out of the room. Severus glared at the wall as Oliver got up and got them both towels. He knew that Severus could dry them off with his magic,but he thinks Severus with a towel is hot.

"We better go to breakfast before Andrew blows a gasket." Oliver said. Severus nodded and dried off his head. He got up and got dressed. Oliver dragged Severus onto the bed and kissed him thoroughly. "What was that for?" Severus asked in a daze. "That was for being hot, and saying yes." Oliver said before he got dressed and sauntered out of the room. Severus composed himself before following his future husband out of the room.

* * *

Hermione smiled at the girls sitting at the end of her bed, talking about something or other. She wanted children. Maybe Willow would agree. Willow wrapped her arms around Hermione and sat as close to her back as she could. "What you thinking about?" Willow asked before kissing the nape of Hermione's neck. "I want kids." Hermione said as she leaned into her wife. "Finally. I've been trying to get you to agree for years." Willow said as she tightened her grip slightly in excitement. Hermione grinned.

A knock was heard at their door. "Hey have you seen- Lilly, Rose. There you are. I have been looking for you for half an hour." Ginny said as she walked into the room. "Sorry Mommy. We wanted Aunt Willow to give us the flower hairdo she gave Molly yesterday." Lilly said. Rose looked down as well. Jimmy walked into the room then. "You found them. Hey girls, why don't we go to the kitchen. Your Uncle Andrew made Waffles." Jimmy said as he opened the door wide. As predicted, the girls dashed out of the room at a speed their Uncle Bart would be proud of. "Hey we'll meet you guys in the dinning room K." Ginny said. She and Jimmy left the room.

"Want to tell them?" Willow asked Hermione. "No. We will tell them once we are with child." Hermione said before getting up and stretching. She held her hand out to Willow. "May I escort you to the dining room milady?" Hermione said with a grin. Willow giggled and took the offered hand. "I would love to accompany you." She said and the two girls giggled as they left the room.

* * *

Lois and Sirius were startled awake by Chloe and Fred. "Rise and shine sleepy heads!" Chloe said as she threw the curtains open. "It's a bright and shiny morning. No need to sleep it all away!" Fred said with a grin. Lois threw her pillow at them and snuggled into Sirius and used him as her replacement pillow. "Andrew made waffles." Chloe said. Sirius was up, leaving Lois on the bed grumbling into the blanket. "And Lex made coffee." Fred said. This time Lois got up. Both Lois and Sirius were out of the room before Chloe and Fred had a chance to turn around.

"And I thought that Lois wasn't a slayer." Chloe said. "And since when was Sirius an alien?" Fred asked. They both shrugged before turning and leaving the room.

* * *

Andrew set the table and sent some messengers off to gather the troops. One by one the couples gathered into the room. The children gathered at a table to the right of the room. Rachel Queen sat next to Abigail Kent. The Weasley twins 2.0, Lilly and Rose Olsen, sat side by side across from them. Joyce Malfoy sat next to Molly Wayne. And Dick Grayson sat next to his brother, James Wayne, across from their sister and cousin.

Andrew watched as Bruce and George walked in and sat at the head of the table. Dawn and Conner were sitting a bit further down the table, two seats away from Bruce on the left side. Xander then walked into the room talking calmly to Clark and giving glances to their daughter, who was sitting innocently at the kids table. They sat in the two seats between Dawn and Bruce, Xander next to Dawn and Clark next to Bruce. Buffy and Faith came in next whispering to each other and glancing around at the seated people. Faith sat opposite Conner and Buffy sat opposite Dawn. Giles and Harry walked in next. They sat next to Faith, Harry sitting at her right and Giles sitting next to him.

Ron and Draco walked in with Jonathan being held by Draco. Draco set Jonathan in the highchair that sat between two chairs to Conner's left. Ron sat next to Conner and Draco sat on the other side of their son. Lana and Percy walked in next. Lana cooed at Jonathan and sat across from Draco, Percy sat to her right. Bart and Neville zoomed into the room and sat two spaces down from Draco, Bart closest to them and Neville on his left. Severus and Oliver came in a minute later and sat in the two empty spaces, Severus next to Draco and Oliver next to Bart.

The next people to enter the room were Jimmy and Ginny. They sat next to Neville, Ginny next to Neville and Jimmy to her left, at the end of their row. Willow and Hermione walked into the room then, arm and arm, like a regal couple. Both held their noses in the air and tried, almost succeeded if it weren't for the slight upturn of their lips, to look down at their friends. They both burst out laughing when they were seated, Hermione had held Willow's chair out for her like they did in formal settings. Their friends laughed with them. Willow sat next to Percy and Hermione sat to her right.

Lois and Sirius rushed into the room next. Sirius with a bright smile and Lois with a slight dead look. No one said anything when Lex handed her a cup of coffee. Lois smiled widely after a gulp of perfectly heated coffee and sat next to Hermione at the table. Sirius sat next to her. The last people to enter were Chloe and Fred. They entered with giant grins on their faces. Fred sat next to his brother and Chloe sat next to him, next to Buffy. Andrew finally sat next to Lex at the other side of the table, across from Bruce and George. Lex sat next to Ginny and Andrew was next to Sirius.

"So. Dig in." Andrew said. And tons of food was transported to the table via some spells that Severus had taught Andrew. Everyone was in awe. There were pancakes and waffles and eggs and french toast and other foods. So much food, they couldn't even count. "What's with the spread?" Xander asked as he took in the meal. "I have some news for everyone. I was nervous so I made everyone's favorites." Andrew said. Lex gave Andrew a one armed hug. "We're pregnant!" Andrew said with the biggest grin any of them had ever seen. Everyone looked at them with a mix of surprise and excitement for the two. "Congratulations!" said half the girls at the table at once. Lex smiled, then held his stomach, surprising everyone there. Andrew smiled wider. Chloe cleared her throat then. "I have a small announcement myself." She said. Fred grinned. Chloe held up her left hand. "Fred asked me to marry him." She said. Everyone smiled wider. "And I said yes!" All girls in the room squealed. More congratulations were given.

* * *

Halloween night was fun. The couples regrouped. The children shared one big room and watched child friendly Halloween movies, like Winnie the pooh and Sesame Street.

* * *

Bruce was exhausted. He just wanted to curl up in his bed and sleep for eternity, but his husband had other plans. Bruce might not have gotten sleep that night, but he sure did enjoy himself.

* * *

**So? How was it? It was ugg. I might add it to Twisting the Hellmouth. What do you think? Meh. I was bored and I like how it came out.**

**Read/Review**

**Mars**


End file.
